**sChool dAys iN HoNg KoNg**
by macaroni-cheeze
Summary: Sakura moves to Hong Kong and starts a whole new life. She is convinced that she will hate it there, but her new friends will change her point of view.R
1. Default Chapter

School Days in Hong Kong

Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my 2nd fic and I wish to thank you for your support. Do enjoy this story too!

**Prologue**

:Tokyo International Airport:

"Last call for Japan Airlines flight 236 to Hong Kong, China. Passengers please board the plane now, thank you." 

"Kaijuu, it's your fault that we're late. You were the last to wake up." Touya grumbled as the trio (Fujitaka, Touya and Sakura) were running as fast as they could to the boarding gate. Sakura managed to give him a hard stomp on his foot. 

"Onii-chan, Sakura is NOT a kaijuu." Sakura warned Touya menacingly. Touya howled with pain but had no choice but to hop his way to the boarding gate as they were seriously late. "I should have seen that coming." Touya muttered under his breath.

"Hurry up, kids!" "Yes Otou-san." Both said in unison. "Boarding passes please………….thank you." 3 of them quickly dashed in & the doors closed behind them.

:Plane:

Sakura plopped on her seat & exclaimed "Wai….I've got a window seat!" "Haha… Onii-chan, I've got the window seat." She stuck out her tongue at her brother. 

"Kaijuu, behave 13 alright?" Sakura ignored her brother as she turned her body to face the window. "Bye Tomoeda, bye my dearest friends." Sakura shed a tear but she quickly wiped it away on her sleeve.

Sakura sat herself in her normal position and saw her brother snoring peacefully. She couldn't believe that her brother and her father had been taking the whole moving thing so easily. "Well, I'm sure you're wrong. We'll come back to Japan someday. Because I know that we won't enjoy living there." Sakura stubbornly tried to console herself. 

Sakura suddenly felt so exhausted that she fell asleep. 

:After 5 hours:

"Sakura-san, wake up! Look outside." Sakura's otou-san said excitedly. "Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned. She looked outside the window curiously. "Sugoi…" Sakura glued her face to the window. The scenery outside was indeed breathtaking. 

"That's China, Sakura, isn't it beautiful?" Fujitaka asked his daughter. Sakura, on hearing the word China, she leaned back on her chair and stopped looking at the scenery. Still, her eyes wouldn't let her. Pictures of lakes and mountains and cities buzzed through her head. She couldn't help being excited all the same. 

_"Maybe this isn't so bad after all." Sakura thought. Sakura glanced over at her brother, and of course, he was still sleeping. Only this time he was __drooling. Sakura giggled. _

"Attention please. We'll be arriving shortly. Please buckle your seatbelts and open all window shades, thank you." "Onii-chan, wake up, you pig. You're drooling." "Huh, what?" Touya wiped his drool on his sleeve. (a/n eww) "Onii-chan! That's gross!" "Whatever kaijuu." He received another hard stomp on his foot and that sent him yelping with pain again.

Shortly after, the plane landed. "Come on, children. Let's go see our new house." Sakura's heart gave a leap. She was surprisingly excited. The family took their bags and Sakura's dad hailed a taxi. "34 Haik Foo Street please" Sakura's dad told the driver in chines. "Hai-k Foo? So that's where we're living." 

Within 15 minutes, they reached a street with small, cute 2 story houses that were the same size. Sakura immediately liked them. "Here we are." Sakura immediately jumped out of the taxi and rushed upstairs. Fujitaka laughed. "My daughter is excited." He told the driver.

"Wai! I want this room!" Sakura screamed to no one in particular. The room overlooked a harbour and Sakura was beginning to loosen up. "Here Sakura, I see that you've found your room. Don't forget school starts tomorrow." Fujitaka closed the door behind him. Sakura looked admired the view as she pondered thoughtfully. "School……"

a/n I hope that u like this fic too. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews greatly appreciated. Thank you.


	2. sakura meets tomoyo and syaoran

School days in h.k.

Umm… hope that u enjoyed that chapter (^~,). Here's the next one!

Thanks to the following people who reviewed the first chapter:

**Kawaii-LittleWolf******

**Kaylen22**

**Baybie_YingFa******

**Genevieve **

**Kat C.**

Last but not least….

**H3Artily! Who has reviewed every chapter of all my stories. A big thank you to u!**

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

**Chapter 1**

**~Morning, Sakura's house~**

"Hoeeeee, late again!" Sakura jumped out of bed & put on her new school uniform. It felt stiff and strange, and she missed her old school uniform. She quickly tied her hair, and rushed downstairs. Both her father and brother were already having their breakfast. Touya snorted sarcastically. "As usual, kaijuu, late again."  Sakura stuck out her tongue at him.

"Ohayo Sakura-san, you look nice in your new school uniform." Fujitaka entered and gave Sakura her breakfast and his compliment made her blush. Sakura glanced at her watch and panicked. Within seconds, she gobbled down her breakfast, dashed to the door and put on her blades. 

"Ja, otou-san, oni-chan!" Sakura's voice echoed inside the house as she sped off on her blades.

_"Wait isn't school supposed to be down this lane?" Sakura felt lost and a little scared._

"Hoeeee…"

"Do you need help?" A sweet voice asked.

Sakura glanced up and saw a pretty girl with amethyst eyes and purplish-black wavy hair and saw that she was wearing the same uniform. "I'm not very sure about the way to school." Sakura replied in her best Chinese.

 "I'll show you the way then! I'm Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura liked the girl instantantly. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto." 

Tomoyo gave Sakura a weird glance. "Nani?" "Nothing, Sakura-chan, it's just that you're so kawaii!!!" Tomoyo's eyes shimmered. Sakura sweatdropped. " To-Tomoyo-chan…."  

The girls continued to discuss school stuff…..

 Within a few minutes, the girls reached Hong Kong International school. "Wai…It's huge!" Sakura looked around her inquisitively. 

"Tomoyo-chan, I just want to explore this place a little. Ja!" Tomoyo waved and went off. 

Sakura looked around her with great interest. 

"Dui bu qi. Zhe li bu zhun chuan lun xie." (I'm sorry, but blades are not allowed here.) A prefect pointed at her blades accusingly. Sakura didn't understand what she was saying, but roughly guessed that it was her blades. "Hai!" The prefect gave her one last cold stare and stalked off.

Sakura didn't like that girl at all, as she seemed so rude and domineering. She found the way to her locker with great difficulty and changed into her sneakers. 

She spun the combo for her locker and it opened with great force.

"Aww!" A boy exclaimed. An angry pair of amber eyes met a frightened pair of emerald eyes. "Just my luck. Girls are such a pain!" The boy cursed in Japanese. "Excuse me; I didn't do it on purpose! It wasn't my fault that the locker door slammed on you!" Sakura felt her blood boiling.

Sakura grabbed her books from the locker and stormed off leaving the boy there by himself.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

Syaoran picked up his books which had fallen onto the floor. "That girl, she's different from the others." He rubbed his head painfully and sighed as he walked to his class.

"Da jia zao!" Syaoran greeted the class. "Syaoran, did you hear the news? A newcomer's coming to join our class. I heard it's a girl from Japan." Yamazaki, his best friend told Syaoran. "Another girl…" "What? What another girl?" "Iie, it's nothing."

The rest of the class continued to chatter until the sensei came in.

**~Sakura's POV~**

_"Who does he think he is? That baka."_

"Kami-sama! I'm late for class!" By some luck, Sakura turned around the corner to her class, 2-5. "Phew…" At the same time, a dashing young teacher approached her and spoke to her kindly in Japanese. 

"Konnichiwa Kinomoto-san, you do know that you're in class 2-5, don't you? This class takes Japanese, Chinese and English as their languages. Alright, you are to introduce yourself to the class. I will ask for you to come in."

"Arigato sensei"

The teacher gave her a warm smile as she was left all alone outside.

**~Normal POV~**

"Qi Li, xing li."(Class stand, class bow.) Syaoran stood up and said as he saw the sensei walking in. "Lao shi zao an." (Good morning, teacher.) The class chorused. a/n. It's a typical Chinese greeting for greeting teachers and the monitor has to give the cue. 

"Okay class, we are honored to have a new student join our class. Please come in, Kinomoto-san."  

Sakura took a deep breath and walked into her class. She scouted around and saw three familiar faces, Tomoyo's, that horrible boy's and that prefect's. At least the others seemed a nice bunch.

"Please introduce yourself." The sensei urged her.

Sakura cleared her throat and spoke in Japanese. "Konnichiwa minna-san. Watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura. You can just call me Sakura. Ano…I'm from Tomoeda, Japan and my favourite hobbies include rollerblading and talking to friends. I'm happy to be in this class."

Syaoran couldn't believe it, that it was such a coincidence. So, her name is Sakura Kinomoto. He stared at her. She didn't seem as confident as before, but she was still very different.

"Thank you, kinomoto-san. Please take the seat in front of Li-san, our class monitor and school head-prefect. Li san, please raise your hand." Syaoran upon hearing his name, snapped out of his pondering. He raised his hand. 

"Li-san, please show her around the school grounds and let her familiarize with the surroundings. Class, please make Kinomoto-san feel at home."

"Hai!"

As Sakura walked to her desk, she heard many comments about her. "She's really hot!" or "She seems nice." Sakura felt a little less uptight. She came to her desk and met the eyes of "Li-san". She whispered a low "gomen" as she took her place.

Syaoran was half-shocked and half-amazed to hear the girl apologise. His dislike for her turned into admiration for her forgivingness. He felt regretful that he should have also done the same. 

They were only minutes from their lunch break and tour of the school and both Sakura and Syaoran were getting nervous. _"What should I say?" They both thought._

"RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG!"

"Okay class, you may now go for your lunch break." "Xie xie lao shi."(thank you teacher)  The class chorused once more and the others eagerly dashed out of the class with their lunches, leaving Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran………..

a/nsO… iF yOu eNjOyEd tHiS cHaPtEr, pLeAsE ReViEw So I CaN uPdAtE sOoNeR…tHaNkS!!!


End file.
